


Take Your Innocence Away

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Yandere Ice [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice dipastikan tidak akan membunuh lagi dan akhirnya keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi.<br/>Ice langsung saja memanfaatkan kebebasannya itu. <br/>Untuk memiliki sang kakak pertama secara mutlak, hati dan tentu tubuhnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Innocence Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Warning: jikalau melihat rating, pairing, tag, dan lain-lainnya dengan seksama, pastinya sudah tahu apa isi dari cerita ini. dan aku masih berharap yang baca ini sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya. Seandainya masih ada yang nekat pun..., seperti biasa, dont blame me after that.   
> selamat membaca

Ice dinyatakan sembuh dan dipastikan secara medis tidak akan lagi melakukan pembunuhan. Ice pulang dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, meski menggunakan topi yang menutup matanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kebiasaan lamanya. Halilintar menggenggam tangan Ice, masih berjaga-jaga meski dokter sudah berkata Ice sudah sembuh. Apalagi ia sesekali berpapasan dengan perempuan mantan teman sekelasnya yang menyapanya dan sedikit menempel padanya. Ice beberapa kali terlihat akan menghunuskan pensil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana itu pada gadis itu. Meski telah dinyatakan sembuh, tapi bukan berarti Ice tidak berani untuk mengulangi perbuatan kejinya itu, itulah yang Halilintar pikirkan. Halilintar tahu, meski motif utama Ice yang dulu telah hilang karena dirinya sudah dimiliki oleh Ice, Ice memiliki motif baru untuk kembali memunculkan sisi psikopatnya. Terenggutnya Halilintar, kekasih hatinya. Meski Halilintar yakin ia tidak akan berpaling, tapi Ice bisa berpikir berbeda.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggenggam gagang pintu rumah mereka.

"Uuuh..., Kak Ufan..., jangan di sini...."

"Tapi, kakak sudah tak sabar, Blaze."

"Na, nanti..., hnnng! Nanti Kak Gempa pulang."

"Gempa mana mungkin pulang sesiang ini, Blaze."

Halilintar menurunkan gagang pintu dan langsung mendorong pintunya dengan kencang. Taufan dan Blaze yang ada di sofa tersentak, mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. Meski pakaian Blaze sedikit tersingkap. Ice bersiul ketika Taufan dan Blaze merapikan diri mereka.

"Begitu pulang aku langsung disambut pemandangan menggairahkan." Ucap Ice. Taufan memalingkan wajahnya sedikit malu memandang Halilintar yang terlihat marah. Blaze terlihat tidak melihat amarah di wajah Halilintar dan malah tersenyum ceria menghampiri Ice.

"Selamat datang, Ice! Kau sudah sehat, ya..., hnggh, adik Blaze...." ucap Blaze ketika memeluk Ice seraya menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh mereka. Taufan langsung mimisan melihat bagian belakang tubuh Blaze bergoyang, seolah menggodanya. Halilintar kini memandang Taufan dengan pandangan jijik. Ice balas memeluk kakak bungsunya itu.

"Iya, kak. Aku pulang." Ucap Ice lirih, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakak bungsunya. Blaze tersenyum kecil. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Bantu aku bawa barang-barang Ice ke kamar barunya." Ucap Halilintar.

"Kamar baru?" Tanya Ice.

"Aku tak tega membakar buku-buku psikopatmu, terlihat mahal. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau jadi pembunuh lagi, Ice." Jelas Halilintar. Ice cemberut. "Aku tidak mau punya adik dan kekasih pembunuh lagi, Ice."

Ice menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kak."

~…~…~…~

Ice merapikan kamar barunya yang sebenarnya dulu adalah kamar Taufan. Daripada kamar baru, Ice merasa ia dan kakak keduanya itu hanya bertukar kamar. Namun, Ice tahu Taufan tidak benar-benar pindah ke kamarnya. Ia yakin, Taufan akan sering terlihat di kamar Blaze dari pada di kamar lamanya. Halilintar masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia duduk di ranjang dan memandang Ice yang sedang menyusun pakaiannya. Ice tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Halilintar ada di kamarnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu apapun barang membantunya merapikan kamar. Ice menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran kakak pertamanya itu. Ice akhirnya selesai, ia berbalik dan memandang Halilintar yang mendadak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, kak?" Tanya Ice.

"Ah, tidak...." ucap Halilintar. Ice mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelah Halilintar.

"Katakan saja, kak." Ucap Ice.

"Sigh..., aku harap kau tidak marah, Ice." Ucap Halilintar.

"Aku belum tahu akan marah atau tidak kalau kakak belum cerita."

"..., kau yakin kita sungguh-sungguh memutus keturunan kita, Ice? Setelah tahu motif Blaze dulu menghindari Taufan..., aku pun jadi memikirkannya. Seandainya kau tidak mencintaiku..., Aku tak apa jadi seperti ini. Aku tak apa...."

"Tapi aku mencintai kakak. Aku sejak dulu rela memutus keturunan kita karena aku tahu Kak Gempa dengan Fang. Blaze menyukai Kak Taufan, dan aku sendiri menyukaimu. Kalau aku tidak rela memutus keturunan, aku pasti hanya akan seperti Kak Blaze dulu yang terus memandang Kak Taufan dari jauh. Dan aku takkan membunuh gadis-gadis itu karena mendekatimu, Kak. Kakak hanya boleh dimiliki kita berempat, khususnya aku. Kakak hanya milikku." Jelas Ice seraya mengambil dagu Halilintar.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, menerima ciuman lembut dari adik bungsunya itu. Halilintar membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan sang adik menjelajah mulutnya. Halilintar gemetar akan perlakuan lembut Ice pada bagian dalam mulutnya itu. Halilintar melemaskan tubuhnya sedikit saat Ice mendorongnya perlahan, membuat Halilintar rebah di atas ranjang. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan kasar padaku, Ice."

"Ah, tapi aku ingin sedikit bermain." Ucap Ice.

"Tidak. Ini yang pertama bagiku. Aku...." Halilintar merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan. "Aku takut."

Ice tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak pertamanya yang tegas itu mendadak berubah menjadi sangat manis seperti ini. "Baiklah, kak..., tapi aku boleh mengikat tangan kakak, ya."

"Hei...."

"Ayolah, kak. Kakak kan kalau takut suka kabur dengan marah-marah gitu. Aku tak ingin kakak kabur di saat-saat pertama ini. Apalagi kalau baru mau klimaksnya." Halilintar merona dan memukul bahu Ice. Ice terkekeh dan mencium pipi Halilintar. Halilintar mendengus kecil dan mengizinkan permintaan si bungsu yang satu itu. Ice terlihat berdiri menuju pintu kamarnya.

“Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, kak.” Ucapnya dengan senyum penuh makna. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas pasrah melihat senyum itu.

~…~…~…~

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Fang, hari ini." Ucap Gempa.

"Eeeh..., Kak Gempa mau kabur lagi, ya?!" Kesal Blaze. Ia jadi ingat saat-saat pertama Taufan memaksanya menjadi kekasih, Gempa langsung menginap di rumah Fang tak lama setelah teriakan pertama Blaze. Menghindari terganggunya aktivitas mereka dan juga pikiran Gempa sendiri, ketika ditanyai alasannya waktu itu. Gempa menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak seperti kalian berempat yang katakanlah..., bisa 'langsung'. Aku masih ingin mendapatkan persetujuan dari Abang Kaizo dulu. Kalau aku langsung memperkosa Fang dan mengatakannya pada Abang Kaizo soal kami sudah begitu, Abang Kaizo pasti mau tak mau akan merestui. Tapi, Kasihan Abang Kaizo yang aku yakin terpaksa menyetujui jika aku langsung melakukannya. Lagipula, menginap lagi di rumah Fang bisa membuatku lebih tahu soal Abang Kaizo dan semakin membuka hatinya, serta membuatku semakin tahu lebih dalam soal Fang. Keuntungan yang menarik, kan?" Jelas Gempa. Blaze bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Gempa." Ucap Taufan. "Nah, Blaze..., bagaimana kalau kita kencan juga di luar? Aku yakin, Ice pun tidak mau diganggu saat ini."

"Dihotel? Mau!"

~…~…~…~

Ice mencium bibir Halilintar, kali ini sedikit bernafsu sehingga membuat Halilintar sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi gulat lidah sang bungsu  Halilintar tahu, dirinya yang kini topless dengan tangan yang terikat pada kepala ranjang, membuat gairah Ice mulai naik. Halilintar ingin menghembuskan nafas, seandainya Ice tidak begitu bernafsu seolah-olah ingin menghabiskan nafas yang ia punya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya merasakan dan membayangkan pergelutan lidahnya dengan sang bungsu yang mantan pembunuh sadis ini. Mengingat title sang adik tentu membuat Halilintar sebenarnya ragu Ice tidak akan berbuat kasar pada dirinya, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Namun, Halilintar juga teringat akan betapa bersalahnya Ice pada Blaze yang membuat Ice terlihat kembali menjadi si bungsu yang polos dan lembut. Halilintar menjadi bimbang, apakah sang adik bungsu benar-benar akan melakukannya dengan lembut, atau justru kasar padanya.

"Wajah kakak merah sekali." Kekeh Ice setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Halilintar sebenarnya ingin menyeka saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan pipinya itu, tapi ia baru mengingat kalau tangannya terikat. Halilintar mendesis lembut, tubuhnya gemetar karena geli akibat Ice yang menyentuh dada dan perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Gerakan tangan itu seperti sedang memijat yang membuat Halilintar menjadi lemas dan juga terus menggigil geli. Halilintar mengatupkan mulutnya ketika dadanya dicubit lembut oleh sang adik, mulai dari kedua sisi tubuhnya dan perlahan mendekat ke bagian tengah dadanya secara tertatur dan lembut. Ia bukan perempuan, Halilintar tahu pasti, tapi entah kenapa sesaat dirinya merasa seperti perempuan yang dadanya diremas. Pikirannya sedikit membayangkan keadaan tubuhnya, listrik-listrik mengalir dari tangan Ice, berpindah ke dadanya dan segera mengalir menuju bagian yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya. Halilintar mulai menggeliat ketika Ice area cubitan Ice semakin dekat dengan area sekitar puting di dadanya secara terus menerus dan perlahan semakin mendekati putingnya. Halilintar membuka matanya, pembayangan membuatnya semakin kuat merasakan hal yang dilakukan di tubuhnya.

"AAH!" Pekik Halilintar. Entah kenapa ia yang awalnya berpikir putingnya akan terasa sakit akibat cubitan itu mendadak merasa cubitan itu begitu nikmat. Halilintar bahkan menaikan bahu dan menengadahkan kepalanya, ketika Ice tidak hanya mencubit dadanya tetapi juga memelintir dan menariknya. Kaki Halilintar menekan ranjang di bawahnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cubitan adiknya itu. Halilintar memohon untuk dilepaskan dan Ice segera melakukannya.

"Aaah..., ke, kenapa aku merasa teransang hanya karena itu?" Tanya Halilintar disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Ice tersenyum dan menyentil kedua puting kakaknya yang mulai memerah dan mengeras, membuat Halilintar sedikit tercekat.

"Puting memang area sensitif, kok. Baik perempuan maupun lelaki." Jelas Ice.

"Kau..., tahu banyak, ya." Ucap Halilintar. Ice terkekeh.

"Kan pernah dipelajari, kak."

"Unngh...." Halilintar mengigit bibir bawahnya, Ice menekan putingnya cukup kuat seolah ingin meratakan puting itu dengan dada di sekitarnya. Tekanan itu tak lama berubah kembali menjadi tarikan dan pelintiran. Halilintar bergerak liar, tarikan dan pelintiran sang adik kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi kini, Halilintar merasakan tekanan dan gesekan pada kebanggannya yang masih terbalut kain itu. Halilintar kembali berusaha mendorong dirinya, menghindari tekanan dan gesekan di kebanggannya.

"Kakak terlihat menyukainya."

"Ja, jangan kasar, Ice."

"Ini gak kasar, kok." Ice melepaskan cubitannya. Ia menurunkan wajahnya mencium pipi Halilintar sekilas dan turun lagi ke lehernya.

Halilintar membuka akses bagi Ice memberi tanda kepemilikan pada Halilintar. Meski ia memang benar-benar tak tahu soal puting area yang sensitif, tapi ia tahu tata cara pemberian tanda kepemilikan itu. Halilintar kembali memejamkan matanya, hujaman Ice pada lehernya memang tidak menyakitkan, tapi mampu membuatnya tercekat dan sulit bernafas. Apalagi Ice kini menghisap lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Halilintar semakin tercekat akan perbuatan adik bungsunya itu. Di sisi lain, Halilintar merasa kebanggaannya, penisnya, telah terbangun akibat gesekan dengan kaki sang adik. Celananya terasa semakin sempit, membuat gesekan pada penisnya itu semakin terasa. Halilintar membuka matanya, putingnya kembali dipermainkan dengan sang adik yang masih memberi tanda kepemilikan dengan mulutnya. Kondisi Halilintar yang kesulitan bergerak, semakin mempermudah Ice menjamah seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin merangsang tubuhnya. Halilintar sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga karenanya.

"Hnnngh..., Ice...." desah Halilintar. Tangannya mengepal, ingin merengkuh tubuh si bungsu yang mendadak jadi sedikit lebih berisi darinya. Halilintar mendesah sedikit tertahan merasakan lidah Ice yang kini menjauh dari tanda kepemilikan yang diberikan. Lidah sang adik terus bergerak mengelilingi area sekitar puting kirinya dengan intens, Halilitar semakin merasa lemas dan gemetar. Tangan Halilintar langsung bergerak, ingin menjauhkan mulut Ice dari putingnya yang ia lihat sudah begitu merah terasa keras. Namun, ikatan Ice ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan awal Halilintar. Halilintar memekik dan membelakan matanya, kepalanya bahkan menengadah ke atas. Mulutnya terus terbuka, punggungnya pun melengkung dengan pinggang yang tertahan akibat bobot tubuh Ice yang menindihnya. Ice menghisap putingnya kirinya dengan sangat kuat dan menarik puting kanannya. Tangan kiri Ice menahan pinggang Halilintar yang semakin terangkat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ice. Halilintar mulai menurunkan punggungnya ketika merasakan Ice berhenti menghisap putingnya.

"Wow..., kakak sensitif sekali." Ucap Ice tanpa menjauhkan mulutnya dari puting itu. Puting itu dikecupnya sejenak dan cukup membuat Halilintar gemetar karenanya. Ice membuka mulutnya menghisap lembut puting itu, menjilatnya sedikit, dan menggigit puting itu.

"NGAAAH!!" Halilintar kembali memekik, ia membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ice menguyah putingnya, dengan lembut. Namun, cukup melambungkan hasrat Halilintar. Ice menyentil puting kanan Halilintar, tetap memberi stimulus agar puting kanan itu tidak cemburu. Ice melepaskan mulutnya dan tangannya. Wajah Halilintar sudah sangat merah dan mulai tertutupi oleh peluh, tubuh mereka memang sudah mulai memanas. Mulut Ice beralih ke puting kanan Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat memohon untuk menghentikan Ice, tapi sepertinya Ice tidak begitu ingin menghentikannya. Halilintar memekik, membenturkan kepalanya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Permainan di dadanya masih belum selesai, tapi Halilintar merasa penisnya sudah begitu menantang ingin keluar dari sarangnya yang kini begitu sesak. Halilintar terlonjak kaget, ia kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dengan desahan dan raungan memohon serta usaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Penisnya yang sempat terlupakan tetapi tetap menantang, kini diremas sedemikian rupa. Membuat sarangnya semakin sempit akibat semakin besarlah tuan rumahnya. Halilintar memohon dengan sangat, yang masih tidak diindahkan oleh adiknya itu. Ini memang tidak sadis, tapi godaan seperti ini membuat Halilintar merasa tersiksa.

"Milik kakak sudah besar sekali." Kekeh Ice setelah menyelesaikan permainan di dada Halilintar. Halilintar berusaha menaikkan dirinya, saat Ice memijat penisnya yang begitu tegang di balik celananya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Semakin kuat usaha Halilintar mendorong dirinya sendiri ke atas, semakin kuat dan sensual pula pijatan Ice saat itu.

"I, Iceee..., ber..., henti..., menggoda... ahku..., Hnnggh!!!" Halilintar gemetar hebat ketika ujung penisnya tersentuh oleh serat kain yang sudah basah oleh precum, dan digesekkan oleh ibu jari kanan sang pemilik dominasi. Ice terkekeh melihat raungan permohonan sang kakak pertama.

"Tapi, Kakak sepertinya senang sekali." Ucap Ice seraya merogoh kantung celananya dengan tangan kiri. Ice tersenyum kecil melihat benda di tangannya lalu mengaktifkan benda itu. Halilintar menghela nafas lega ketika gesekan pada ujung penisnya dan kegiatan lainnya itu berhenti.

"AAARGH!" Halilintar memekik kuat, kakinya tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak mendorong tubuhnya langsung jatuh dan berusaha merapatkan diri, seandainya Ice tidak ada di antara kaki itu dan menahannya. Halilintar membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali, pening yang tak terkira, kunang-kunang dimatanya, getaran kuat pada ujung penisnya. Halilintar tak sempat melihat apa yang menempel pada ujung penisnya itu, tapi benda itu bergetar begitu kuatnya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya mengejang, mulutnya mengerang sedikit tertahan. Ice terkekeh-kekeh dan menjauhkan benda di pegangnya. Halilintar menjatuhkan punggungnya, celananya telah basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Nafas Halilintar masih menderu, tetapi perlahan deru nafas itu mereda. Ice masih terkekeh.

"Orgasme karena mainan, hm?" Kekeh Ice. Halilintar tak menjawab, nafasnya masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur setelah mengalami orgasme. Ice membuka celana Halilintar, ia bersiul melihat betapa banyaknya cairan orgasme yang dikeluarkan Halilintar. Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan betapa malunya ia ketika ditelanjangi oleh sang adik. Halilintar mengerang sedikit ketika kini penisnya dipijat langsung oleh tangan Ice yang mulai hangat. Penisnya yang awalnya kelelahan langsung terbangun oleh stimuli yang diberikan adiknya. Halilintar memandang kakinya yang kini berada di atas bahu Ice. Halilintar kembali memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ia mendengar suara kekehan Ice, sesuatu yang bulat dan sedikit licin menyentuh ujung penisnya lagi.

"AAAH!" Halilintar menaikan punggungnya, kepalanya kembali mendongak, tangannya yang terikat sedikit terangkat dan gemetar akibat benda yang bergetar itu kini langsung mengenai ujung penisnya, membuat sisa-sisa orgasmenya keluar dan juga membangkitkan kembali gairah seksual pada penisnya itu. "He, hentikan..., ja..., ngan... kasar..., Ice!!"

"Aku gak kasar, kak. Aku hanya bersenang-senang."

"Itu Kasar!" Bentak Halilintar. Ice tersentak lalu menjauhkan benda tersebut. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi, kak..., aku...."

"Penggunaan tali ini saja sudah termasuk kasar untukku, Ice. Jangan ditambah."

"Aku gak bisa...." Ice menunduk dan mencengkram baju di dadanya. Wajah Ice begitu suram, kalut, dan takut, seperti pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa Blaze lah yang tertembak di pengadilan itu. Halilintar menghela nafasnya melihat itu, ia mendadak merasa bersalah. Halilintar tahu, ia tidak seharusnya memegang harga dirinya yang sudah dijatuhkan oleh sang adik tepat ketika ia dijatuhkan. Namun, kebiasaan itu sulit diubah. Halilintar kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, baiklah..., kau boleh pakai mainan. Tapi, kalau aku bilang berhenti, kau harus menghentikannya Ice." Ucap Halilintar. Ice mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah. Ice mengangguk.

"Ice gak akan bunuh orang lagi, kok. Dan Ice gak mungkin bunuh kak Hali. Jadi..., kakak jangan bilang Ice kasar." Lirih Ice. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"'Kasar' dan 'bunuh' itu maknanya jauh, Ice. Sudahlah, ayo lakukan lagi sebelum aku dan kau benar-benar kehilangan mood melakukan ini. Kiss me." Ice tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Halilintar. Menyambut ciuman yang diberikan Halilintar.

Halilintar ingin sekali mengusap kepala sang adik ketika mereka ciuman seperti ini. Namun, tangannya yang masih terikat itu tentu takkan bisa melakukannya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sesuatu yang basah, panjang, dan sedikit kurus membuat matanya terbelak. Belaian lembut lidah Ice pada lidah Halilintar sedikit menenangkan Halilintar dari keterkejutannya akan sesuatu yang melesak masuk dalam anusnya. Halilintar menjerit tertahan ketika sesuatu itu bertambah menjadi dua, berputar dalam lubang anusnya dan bergerak membuka anusnya. Halilintar tahu pasti apa yang ada di anusnya itu, jari Ice. Halilintar melepas ciumannya paksa dan melenguh panjang, titik lemah dalam tubuhnya begitu cepat ditemukan oleh sang adik. Titik itu diserang berkali-kali, membuat kepala Halilintar terasa berputar. Halilintar menengadahkan kepalanya dan melenguh sangat panjang, jari Ice menekan titik lemahnya dengan sangat kuat dan lama.

"Kak..., lubang kakak kecil sekali..., Ice tambah jari, ya." Ucap Ice meminta izin kali ini. Halilintar belum menjawab, tetapi jari ketiga langsung melesak masuk. Halilintar lagi-lagi berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, anusnya begitu sakit dan panas akibat pembukaan yang dilakukan sang adik. Ice langsung menekan titik nikmatnya lagi membuat Halilintar gagal mendorong tubuhnya. Halilintar memekik panjang, kakinya menendang-nendang udara, ketiga jari Ice merentang, membuat anusnya semakin panas dan sakit. Apalagi ketiga jari yang merentang itu kini berputar, membuka lubangnya lebih lagi. Jari itu perlahan tapi pasti terus merentang hingga batas maksimal rentangan jari itu, membuat Halilintar takut dirinya akan benar-benar terbelah. Halilintar sudah menanggalkan jubah egonya, ia menangis ketika pemikiran dirinya terbelah itu menghantui pikirannya. Halilintar menangis, memohon Ice menghentikannya.

"He, hentikan, Ice..., hentikan..., aku..., aku..., aku takut!" Ujar Halilintar. Ice berhenti memperbesar jarak antar jarinya dan memberhentikan putaran di anus kakaknya. Halilintar gemetar, wajahnya pucat. "A..., aku takut terbelah...."

"Kakak..., aku takkan membelah, kakak. Kakak percaya padaku, ya." Ucap Ice seraya menjilat air mata di sudut mata Halilintar. Halilintar sedikit menggeleng, masih takut. Ice mencium sudut mata kakaknya dan kembali membisikkan kalimat penenang pada kakaknya itu. "Kak..., percaya pada Ice."

"Baiklah, Ice...." ucap Halilintar pasrah.

Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ice tanpa menunggu lagi, langsung merentangkan jari secara maksimal dan berputar di anusnya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan bukaan sang adik. Tak lama setelah ia mulai terbiasa, sang adik mengatupkan ketiga jari dan mengeluarkannya dari anusnya. Halilintar merasa hidungnya akan mengalirkan darah melihat adik bungsunya membuka pakaiannya, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan bercahaya akibat peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tak hanya tubuhnya, kebanggaan si bungsu yang berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya. Halilintar kembali pucat, ketika terbayang dibenaknya, dirinya akan dimasuki oleh kebanggan si bungsu yang meski lebih kecil dari miliknya tetapi tetap saja lebih besar dari lubang anusnya itu. Halilintar gemetar, lubang anusnya yang tadi dibuka itu mendadak berdenyut. Halilintar tidak mengerti meski pikirannya tidak mungkin, tapi tubuhnya seolah bersiap dan berkata hal itu mungkin. Tubuh Halilintar semakin gemetar, anusnya pun semakin berdenyut seolah ingin menguyah kebanggaan sang adik, yang saat ini sedang mengambil lotion. Pikiran Halilintar semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat dirinya ketakutan secara mental. Ia tak mengerti mengapa terjadi perbedaan yang begitu besar antara tubuh dan pikirannya.

"I, Ice...." Nafas Halilintar semakin memburu, tubuhnya kembali terasa panas. Ice tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang kakak yang kebingungan dengan nafsunya sendiri. Ice turun dari ranjangnya merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda lagi yang ia simpan ketika mencari tali untuk mengikat tangan kakaknya itu. Benda itu cukup besar dengan bentuk seperti penis. Halilintar meneguk liurnya, kerongkongannya terasa kering meski mulutnya penuh dengan liur. Namun, matanya terbelak takut melihat benda yang sepertinya berukuran sama dengan kebanggan sang adik.

"Kakak sepertinya belum siap dengan yang asli." Ucap Ice seraya melumuri benda itu dengan lotion. Halilintar membelak, melihat benda yang terlumuri lotion itu sudah menyentuh lubang anusnya yang dirasanya membuka dan menutup. "Tak apa, kak. Kalau dildo ini masuk, berarti 'aku' pun dapat masuk, kak. Karena benda ini seukuran denganku."

"Tu, tunggu! NGAAAH!" Halilintar memekik kuat. Benda bernama dildo itu terdorong masuk secara perlahan ke dalam lubang anusnya yang lagi-lagi terbuka paksa oleh besarnya ukuran dildo itu di anusnya. Halilintar menendang dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya, ukuran dildo itu semakin membesar ketika mendekati pangkal dildo itu. Halilintar masih memberontak bahkan ketika Ice sudah selesai memasukkan dildo itu seutuhnya.

"Biasakan diri, kak." Bisik Ice seraya menahan kedua kaki Halilintar yang bergerak liar ingin mengeluarkan benda di anusnya itu. Halilintar masih tak bisa tenang. Anusnya begitu sakit dan panas, pinggulnya pun nyeri akibat kehadiran dildo di anusnya itu. Ice mencium Halilintar dan memijat penisnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang diterima Halilintar. Halilintar masih menangis, tapi gerakan liarnya mulai mereda akibat ciuman dan stimulus yang diberikan adiknya itu. Ice melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap pipi kakaknya yang sudah penuh dengan peluh dan air mata. "Masih sakit?"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan, ia menarik nafasnya dan merasakan benda yang dingin dan agak keras itu diremas oleh otot anusnya, seolah sedang mengunyah benda keras itu. Ice tersenyum kecil. "Se..., karang aku mengerti..., kenapa Blaze..., waktu itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar..., pinggulku sakit sekali."

"Tentu saja, kak. Apalagi ini yang pertama sekali bagi kakak. Kak Blaze aja masih begitu, padahal ia pernah 'melakukannya sendirian' sebelum bersama Kak Taufan." Kekeh Ice. Halilintar membelakan mata, terkejut mendengar informasi baru dari adik bungsunya itu. Ice tersenyum dan mengusap bibir Halilintar. "Kalau kakak sudah terbiasa, aku akan menggantinya dengan milikku."

Halilintar meringis ketika benda itu keluar dari anusnya. Halilintar mendadak merasa kosong, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap Ice yang terlihat membasahi lagi penisnya bisa lebih cepat mengisi kekosongannya. Nafas Halilintar semakin menderu, membayangkan dirinya diisi oleh kebanggan adiknya itu. Halilintar kembali meneguk liurnya, ia paham sekarang, tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkannya dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi sanggup menerima benda besar di lubang anusnya yang kecil. Halilintar tak ingin berpikir lagi untuk saat-saat seperti ini, ia mempercayakan tubuhnya dan Ice seutuhnya sekarang. Halilintar menaikan kakinya dan membuka kakinya lebar memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang membuka menutup meminta diisi oleh benda sebenarnya, bukan tiruan. Ice meletakan kaki kakaknya itu di bahunya, ia terkekeh melihat ketidak sabaran sang kakak yang sudah mulai termakan hawa nafsu. Ice menyentuhkan ujungnya pada anus Halilintar, tapi belum berniat mendorongnya. Halilintar mengerang melihat Ice yang terlihat ingin bermain lagi.

"I, Ice..., cepat...." ucap Halilintar.

"Cepat, apa? Kakak tadi kesakitan, kan?" Tanya Ice dengan wajah sedih yang agak dibuat-buat. Halilintar menggerakan tangannya, ingin sekali memukul kepala sang adik yang malah menggodanya di saat-saat ia sangat menginginkannya. Ice mengambil benda kecil seperti telur puyuh tadi, lalu menempelkan selotip pada alat itu dan melingkarinya pada ujung penis Halilintar. Halilintar gemetar membayangkan penisnya diberi stimulus secara bersamaan dengan anusnya itu. Halilintar meneguk liurnya.

"I, Ice..., cepat masukan milikmu dalamku..., nyalakan benda itu..., aku..., Aku tak tahan lagi!" Pekik Halilintar. Ice menggeleng kecil.

"Tadi kakak bilang ini, sakit." Ice terlihat akan melepas benda itu. Halilintar menggerakan kakinya, berusaha membuat Ice hilang konsentrasi karena bahunya.

"E, enggak..., Enggak sakit..., Lakukan, Ice! Cepat!" Pinta Halilintar semakin tak sabar. Ice sebenarnya juga sangat tidak sabar, tetapi ia masih ingin menggoda sang kakak yang sudah termakan nafsu sepenuhnya.

"Ice gak mau dibilang sadis lagi oleh kakak." Gumam Ice. Halilintar menjerit frustasi.

"Aku Takkan Bilang Kau Sadis Lagi! Cepat, Icee!!" Ice terkekeh mendengar jerit frustasi sang kakak. Ice menyalakan vibrator di penis kakaknya itu dan langsung melesak masuk ke dalam kakaknya dalam satu kali sentakan. Halilintar menjerit, punggungnya melengkung, terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Ice yang bahkan tidak berhenti hingga saat ini Halilintar menjatuhkan punggungnya, tapi masih menjerit kenikmatan. Ice memajukan dirinya, memasuki diri kakaknya semakin dalam lagi. Halilintar membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketitik kenikmatannya dihujam kebanggaan sang adik dengan penuh tenaga. Jari kakinya dan tangannya menekuk, merasakan sakit yang anehnya memabukkan dirinya. Halilintar merasa kurang. "Le, lhebih chepat!! HAAH!!"

"Ah..., kakak benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam nafsu, ya." Komentar Ice yang justru semakin kuat menghajar titik kenikmatan sang kakak itu. Ice mempercepat temponya, ia melepas vibrator di penis sang kakak. Lenguhan kekecewaan muncul di sela-sela lenguh kenikmatan itu. Ice menekan ujung penis kakaknya dan juga meremasnya. Halilintar menggerakan kepalanya tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya mengelinjang ketika tekanan pada ujung penisnya semakin kuat.

"Ke..., luar..., Aku..., ingin..., keluar...." ucap Halilintar di antara deru nafasnya.

"Aku, juga akan keluar di dalammu, kak."

Halilintar gemetar akan bisikan itu yang membuat dirinya semakin mengejang. Halilintar memejamkan matanya perutnya terasa begitu melilit ketika Ice meremas penisnya lebih kuat lagi. Halilintar merinding, ia tahu adiknya juga akan datang, terasa dari tempo dan remasan yang semakin kuat. Halilintar menengadahkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mengejang, dan memekik panjang. Mengalirkan cairan nafsunya yang sedikit tertahan. Halilintar kembali mengejang ketika merasakan aliran hangat yang mengalir deras dalam anusnya dan seolah memenuhi rongga perutnya dengan kehangatan. Ice ambruk di atas tubuh Halilintar, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan kakaknya itu. Halilintar langsung melepaskan tangannya, yang sedikit kaku akibat kelamaan terikat. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Ice yang mulai tertidur.

"Miliknya masih tertanam dalamku..., semoga pagi esok ia tidak mengambil ronde kedua." Gumam Halilintar yang pikirannya mulai kembali menguasai dirinya. Halilintar merapikan rambut Ice yang berantakan akibat peluh, mengecup keningnya lalu mulai mengikuti adiknya terlelap dalam mimpi.

~…~…~…~

Hari masih gelap, meski sudah menunjukkan pagi hari. Ice turun setelah membantu kakak pertamanya itu membersihkan diri, yang untungnya tanpa memberi ronde kedua pada pujaan hati sekaligus kakak pertamanya itu. Ia juga membantu sang kakak pertama berjalan menuruni tangga. Efek malam pertama yang benar-benar pertama bagi Halilintar. Mereka mengernyitkan kening begitu merasa suasana yang sangat teramat sepi di rumah itu. Mereka berjalan menuju dapur. Halilintar mengambil kertas yang tertempel di pintu lemari es.

'Kak Hali. Selamat malam pertama, ya. Pasti nanti kakak butuh bantal sofa seperti ketika Blaze dulu. Taufan, Gempa, dan Blaze tidak akan mengganggu, kok. Taufan dan Blaze akan kencan di luar semalaman. Gempa akan menginap lagi di rumah Fang. Jangan cari kami sebelum pagi, ya, Kakak Tsundere! Kalau lapar, ada makanan di kulkas, panaskan saja. Good luck, Kak Tsun-Tsun.'

Halilintar meremas kertas itu. Ponsel terulur kepadanya. Ice terkekeh ketika Halilintar merebut ponsel, segera menghubungi beberapa orang dan terus mengulangi ucapan yang sama pada orang-orang yang menjawab dengan nada mengantuk itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tamat.

**Author's Note:**

> seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, inilah IceHali.  
> Judulnya dapet dari diskusi dari teman di media sosial, soalnya ini bercerita malam pertama gitu. Ya, tentu saja menjadi malam yang mana 'kemurnian', 'kepolosan', dan 'kesucian' Halilintar terenggut, ne~...  
> Kenapa judulnya dapet dari diskusi (tepatnya aku bertanya dan mendapat beberapa komentar jawaban), ya karena memang ini plotnya nyaris tidak ada dan aku kesulitan membuat judul jika tanpa plot seperti ini. Plot awal dan terutamanya kan sudah berakhir di cerita pertama dari series ini.  
> Sequel ini dibuat dan memang masuk dalam PWP, Porn without plot. Juga murni karena kebejadan otak author ini yang lagi ingin membuat fic berrating E.  
> terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
